Dajh Katzroy
'kæt͡s.ɹɔɪ is a non-player character from Final Fantasy XIII. He is the son of Sazh Katzroy and the motivation to Sazh's plot in the game. He lost his mother when he was only three years old; since then, Sazh has taken care of him as a single parent. Dajh is voiced by Connor Villard in the English version of the game, and by Shotaro Uzawa in the Japanese version. Datalog Dajh is Sazh's only child. His mother passed away three years ago, but instead of being miserable, he bravely comforts his grieving father. During the incident at the Euride Gorge energy plant, Dajh is made into Sanctum l'Cie with the ability to sense power of Pulse origin. Although he discovers the fal'Cie in Bodhum, his true Focus—capturing Pulse l'Cie—is learned when he is reunited with his father and turns to crystal. Appearance and Personality Dajh has an afro just like his father. He is 117 cm tall, including his afro. He wears a set of dusky pink dungarees over a light blue and green zipped jacket and trousers, with a white polo-neck visible underneath. His dungarees have several stitching and pocket details, as well as four blue and gold appliqués, with various symbols; one reads 'CHOK' in Cocoon script. Dajh's right hand—bearing his Cocoon l'Cie brand—is bandaged, and he wears a pair of tan leather shoes on his feet. At only six years old, Dajh is naive and innocent, with an unconditional love for his father. Dajh's favorite animals are chocobos; his only dream being to see them with his father at the park in Nautilus. Throughout his treatment under PSICOM, he remains bright and friendly, prompting Colonel Jihl Nabaat to commend Sazh for his son's good behavior and outgoing personality. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- Dajh begged his father to see a real fal'Cie, so Sazh took his son to see the dormant Cocoon fal'Cie Kujata at the Euride Gorge power plant. When Sazh went to the gift shop to buy the Chocobo Chick as a present for Dajh, Dajh was overcome with curiosity, and wandered inside the plant alone. Inside, he stumbled across Pulse l'Cie Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang, who were preparing to attack Kujata. Sensing the danger, Kujata awoke and branded the nearest human as his protector. Dajh became a Cocoon l'Cie as Vanille and Fang escaped. Sazh ran into the chaotic plant, desperately searching for his son, to find Dajh lying unconscious before the fal'Cie, with a Cocoon branding on his right hand. With the plant declared "an official state of emergency", Dajh was then taken into PSICOM custody and monitored, with the proceedings overseen by Colonel Jihl Nabaat. They ran a series of tests to determine Dajh's condition and powers, as Dajh innocently played in a supervised room with Lieutenant Yaag Rosch. Sazh was told Dajh would be under supervision for an indeterminable amount of time, but when Dajh suddenly requested to see the annual Bodhum fireworks, Jihl authorized the trip in hopes of finding some answers. As their vehicle drew into the seaside city and past the Bodhum ruins, Dajh shrank back in fear as he sensed the Pulse fal'Cie Anima inside. Jihl realized the boy's l'Cie power was to detect Pulsian beings, and immediately dispatched a team to excavate the Vestige. Dajh went on to watch the fireworks with his father, innocently wishing for Sazh's happiness at the climax of the show. On the way back to his supervising facility, they drove past Snow Villiers and Serah Farron being pursued by PSICOM towards the Vestige. Dajh sensed Serah—branded a Pulse l'Cie—being engulfed by the ruins after she jumped off their airbike. Pleased with Dajh's abilities, Jihl placed him back under monitoring. Distraught at the prospect of Dajh's Focus remaining undefined, Sazh left Dajh under Jihl's supervision under the pretense of buying him a present in Palumpolum, before heading to the Pulse Vestige in hopes of completing his son's Focus. Final Fantasy XIII When Sazh is branded a Pulse l'Cie, Dajh remains in Jihl's custody. His powers sensing Pulsian presence in Nautilus, he requests once again to go to the resort. Knowing Sazh and Vanille are l'Cie fugitives on the loose, Jihl takes Dajh and a troop of soldiers to the City of Dreams. There, Dajh is finally reunited with his father outside of Fiendlord's Keep, but it is a reunion tragically cut short; it seems that finding the two l'Cie was apparently the young boy's Focus, and he is promptly crystallized. Jihl uses Sazh's overwhelming shock to reveal the truth about the Euride Gorge incident, that Vanille was the perpetrator and is to blame for Dajh becoming a l'Cie. Vanille flees and Jihl sends Sazh after her, with the presumption the two l'Cie would attack each other. Instead, they are arrested, and Jihl taunts Sazh further by telling him of the Sanctum's plan to place Dajh's crystal in Eden as a memorial for "the tragic hero who saved Cocoon." As the six l'Cie fight their way to Orphan, Galenth Dysley shatters an illusion of Dajh's crystal before Sazh, who somehow knows the crystal he shattered was an imitation in order to break his spirit. After Orphan is destroyed and Vanille and Fang sacrifice themselves to keep Cocoon from crashing onto Gran Pulse, Dajh is restored and reunites with his father. Final Fantasy XIII-2 When Dajh was with Sazh and the chocobo chick aboard his father's airship, he wakes up notifying him of a strange things happening outside making Sazh terrified. A few moments later, the Historia Crux opens and splits him up from his father and he ends up somewhere within the timeline, possibly the Void Beyond. His father gambles at Serendipity in order to recover Dajh. After coming together again, Sazh asks the casino owner to send him to the time where he can fight for the future and for his son. Development According to the ''Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega, Dajh was originally envisioned as a nine-year-old in the game's preliminary designs. But when Nao Ikeda, the game's support character designer, read the scenario, she got a more childlike impression of Dajh and wanted to create him younger and as someone one would "want to pick up and give him a hug". Ikeda expanded on the detail that Dajh likes chocobos and Dajh's clothes are in fact bought from a shop focusing on chocobo merchandise. Dajh has a round emblem with a chocobo motif "because it looks a little like the employer's mark on Sazh's shoulder". Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Dajh is represented in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game by a Fire-elemental card, depicting his concept artwork. Gallery Trivia *Crystallized l'Cie are usually portrayed nude, but as Dajh is a young child, developers may have felt uncomfortable having him nude while in crystal stasis; instead he is in a block of crystal fully clothed. de:Dajh Katzroy Category:Final Fantasy XIII Characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Characters Katzroy D